


Никакой морали

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: просто живет человек, бывший военный пилот
Kudos: 4
Collections: Psychopass





	Никакой морали

И понимаете, в этой истории нет никакой морали для хорошего текста, никакого особого конфликта. Просто живет человек, бывший военный пилот Тэппей Суго, которого никогда никто не называл военным пилотом, хотя все — начиная от самого Суго, заканчивая его родственниками и друзьями, — прекрасно знали, что он военный пилот, ну да что я вам объясняю, понимаете же, как это бывает. На бумаге он числится “сотрудником отдела разработки дронов первой категории” (будто дроны, как пилоты, делятся на категории) до тех пор, пока не выполняет приказ командующего — и не отравляет весь свой взвод. Разумеется, приказ звучит иначе, ни о каком взводе Тэппея Суго в генштабе при этом не думают (больше, чем требуется, чтобы списать по статье “необходимый урон”), им нужно подавить сопротивление в регионе, чтобы войска подконтрольного им генерала Хана поскорее заняли территорию, а это, согласно последним оценкам экспертов, может затянуться до следующего года, если не использовать оружие массового поражения (химического в данном случае). Конечно, после выполнения такого приказа Суго не увольняется сразу: он еще ходит от стены к стене, от здания к зданию, от человека к человеку, но это только с виду так выглядит, на самом же деле Суго ходит исключительно внутри своей черепной коробки от стенки “я загубил ребят” к стенке “все вышло как бывает на войне”. Конечно же, Суго называет войну войной, в отличие от всех своих родственников и друзей, которых становится все меньше, потому что Суго слишком много ходит, а это не лучшим образом сказывается на характере (хотя он все еще неплохо держится, не спился, не ударился во все тяжкие). Ну, может, не войной, а операцией. Но имеет он в виду именно войну, мало кто станет спорить, что идет война, когда от сослуживцев из региона, где она идет, не доезжает до родины даже тел, с которыми можно попрощаться. В общем, так он и существует еще несколько месяцев, пока добрые следователи из Бюро общественной безопасности не затягивают Суго за шкирку в переплет, где черным по белому описана его биография — вся, включая выполнение этого приказа, сбрасывание на голову своим ребятам канистры с газом, полное название которого занимает в отчете три строчки латиницей, а раздел “воздействие” занимает три страницы, и кровоточащие глаза — это вовсе не художественный прием, в отчетах ими не пользуются. После таких историй и говорят, что людям вредно общаться с латентными: не скажешь же, что людям вредно общаться с сотрудниками Бюро в целом, от таких мыслей можно и тоном помутиться. Вот Суго и мутится, но зато прекращает подзадолбавший бег по кругу, ограниченному стенками черепа. Валяется себе в реабилитационном центре, жрет таблетки, смотрит мотивационные ролики, потихонечку тупеет. Но если уж ты раз попался кому-то на глаза в Бюро, тебя просто так в покое не оставят, и когда во втором отделе департамента криминальных расследований снова заканчивается патрульный (неважно почему, они лопаются так же легко, как воздушные шарики), кому-то приходит в голову, что Суго — отличный кандидат на эту должность, у него есть боевая подготовка, а значит, какая-никакая дисциплина, к тому же точно нет никаких проблем с тем, чтобы убивать людей. И здесь они ошибаются. 

Суго вытаскивают из реадаптационного муниципального центра Адати, отправляют на курсы, где его обучают компьютерным программам, с которыми работают в Департаменте криминальных расследований; обучают каким-то базовым основам криминалистики, сводящимся к тому, чтобы на любом месте, где-то что не ясно, не топтаться и ничего не трогать, а запускать перед собой дронов; делопроизводству — чтобы умели писать отчеты; и так далее, и тому подобное, и конечно, во всех подробностях расказывают, как работает доминатор (со слайдами и видеофрагментами), за сколько миллисекунд разогревается вода в живых тканях из-за цепной реакции, вызванной направленными поляризованными микроволнами, почему иногда взрывается все тело преступника, а иногда — в самых неприятных случаях — у него всего лишь отрывается рука, и преступнику удается сбежать, зажимая культю. Позже Суго не раз услышит от других патрульных, что этому на курсах переподготовки специально уделяют столько времени: чтобы внушить побольше страха тем, кто мечтает сбежать. Но видеофрагментов бывший военный пилот Тэппей Суго ни капли не боится, а вот нажимать на спусковой крючок доминатора — еще как. Все внутри его головы напрягается и разогревается, угрожая вот-вот взорваться от мысли: а что, если он сейчас стреляет не в того. Если он считает, что все делает правильно (как и тогда, за штурвалом дрона, сбрасывая на землю контейнер с маркировкой ОЧЕНЬ ОПАСНО, о котором Суго думал, что внутри — саморазогревающиеся пайки, патроны, прочая полезная ерунда, а ОЧЕНЬ ОПАСНО написано просто так, потому что других ящиков для упаковки под рукой не было, знаете же, каким изворотливым бывает человеческий мозг, которому упорно не хочется о чем-то задумываться), а на самом деле ошибается. Но Суго везет: все-таки за спиной у него — действительно военная выучка (хотя ни одной военной академии в Японии официально не существует уже без малого двести лет как, а вот министерство обороны — существует, удивительное дело), поэтому на первом выезде с новой командой, в составе второго отдела Департамента криминальных расследований, он берет себя в руки так крепко, как никогда в жизни не брал, и умоляет бесстрастный голос Сивиллы, которая приказывает “аккуратно прицелиться и поразить цель”: пожалуйста, ты только будь права. Это чувство панического страха не стирается ни на первом десятке, ни на первой сотне поражений цели (к тому же надо отметить, что далеко не все из них заканчиваются ликвидацией человека, точнее, превращением его в месиво, из которого торчат обуглившиеся обломки крупных костей; зачастую парализованное тело доставляют в тот или иной реабилитационный центр, где оно потом валяется на койке, жрет таблетки, смотрит мотивационные ролики, потихонечку тупеет), но как бы уменьшается в размерах, сжимается до крошечной булавочной иглы “пжлстбдправа”, всякий раз колющей Суго куда-то в межреберье за миг до того, как из доминатора вылетит ультрамариновый луч, поражающий цель. 

И надо же! Не проходит и года, как Сивилла оказывается неправа, а выполнивший ее приказ Суго вроде бы прав, ведь разве он мог видеть, что новейшей разработкой, доминатором, способным фиксировать цель через препятствие, сносит голову своей же начальнице, инспектору второго отдела Рисе Аоянаги, в которую уже какое-то время беспредельно, по-собачьи влюблен? Доминатор просто навелся на самый высокий криминальный коэффициент, так что даже Сивиллу не обвинить в ошибке, поэтому никто и не обвиняет Сивиллу, зато все сторонятся Суго, как прокаженного, он бы и сам с удовольствием себя посторонился, но как? Забавно, что именно после этого страх стрелять из доминатора по людям у него проходит намертво, он бы и сам с удовольствием застрелился из доминатора, но во-первых ствол слишком длинный, неудобно приставлять к подбородку, а во-вторых криминальный коэффициент так ни разу и не доходит до трехсот. А парализовать себя Суго может и по старинке, бутылки скотча на это с головой хватает. Он старается не злоупотреблять, потому что когда совсем ужрется, становится буйным, громит комнату, орет на людей, которых давно нет в живых из-за того, что он, Тэппей Суго, просто исполнял чужие приказы.  
В общем, он как-то приноравливается со всем этим багажом жить. У них неплохой отдел, никто ни к кому не лезет в душу. Понимаете, о чем я говорю, жалея, что из этого не получится никакой истории? Конфликтов нет, драмы нет, напряжения нет. Живет себе человек, по старым меркам сказали бы “под домашним арестом”, но как и всем латентным, ему доступны для развлечений столовая и спортзал, а это уже немало. Да каждый мигрант из спецприемника, месяцами ожидающий разрешения на въезд в Японию, удавился бы за такие условия. Иногда он превращает людей в кипящее мясо, если это требуется Сивилле. Иногда отпускает шутку, которой все смеются, даже бывший инспектор, а теперь такой же латентный, как и все они, Нобутика Гиноза, учившийся с покойной Рисой на одном курсе. Все бы ничего, и тут в жизни Тэппея Суго появляется роковая блондинка, невыносимый же штамп! Но Фредерика Ханасиро действительно натуральная блондинка, ее отец — полугражданин (хотя так уже в приличном обществе не говорят, это теперь считается дискриминацией, докатились!), ее мать высокопоставленная чиновница из минобороны, Фредерика с детства привыкла получать все, чего хочет, а хочет она Тэппея Суго.

Ему уже без малого тридцать, он чего-то да повидал в этой жизни и точно знает, что это закончится катастрофой. Поэтому от предложения поработать на министерство иностранных дел в том своем прежнем, допатрульном качестве Суго отказывается без малейшего сожаления. Но через две недели Фредерика зовет выпить кофе, просто так кофе, она же понимает слово “нет”, и он принимает приглашение в первую очередь для того, чтобы доказать себе, что не боится эту женщину и вообще не боится женщин с тех пор, как обезглавленная Риса перестала являться ему в кошмарах. И потом, это даже не выезд наружу, это столовая бюро, что может пойти не так? Фредерика — легкий собеседник, с ней просто забыть о разнице в статусе. Суго приходится постоянно одергивать себя, чтобы не увлекаться, не рассказывать лишнего: видно же, что ей интересен не он сам, а то, что он знает о первом отделе, о сбежавшем шесть лет назад патрульном (тоже бывшем инспекторе, улавливаете закономерность?) Синье Когами. Она пытается подкупать его рассказами о тех местах, которые не освещаются в японских информационных сводках, доступных (и даже обязательных к просмотру) обычным гражданам, и Суго чувствует внутри странное шевеление, похожее на любопытство, но изо всех сил старается его не показывать. В общем-то, на этом их разговор и заканчивается, а Суго предстоит другой, потяжелее: долг перед командой, а первый отдел ему какая-никакая, но команда, велит сообщить об этом. Вечером он стучится к Гинозе (с которым они ни разу со времени гибели Рисы не разговаривали наедине), потупившись, говорит, что он постарается покороче. Гиноза терпит его, даже поит джином, расспрашивает, как дословно Фредерика говорила о Когами, не давала ли она понять, что на самом деле считает: кто-то из первого отдела соврал начальству и продолжает общаться с беглецом. Этих расспросов многовато для Суго, он окончательно перестает быть в чем-то уверен, даже в том, что Гиноза его все это время тихо ненавидел. Между ними все как в том анекдоте с поездами: поезд А выезжает из Нагасаки в Токио по одноколейке, поезд Б по той же одноколейке в то же время выезжает из Токио в Нагасаки, и что происходит? Они не встречаются! Почему? Не судьба! Так что, допив свой джин и осознав, что больше ничем не может быть Гинозе полезен, Суго отправляется к себе. И старается на следующий день вести себя с Гинозой так, будто между ними ничего не изменилось. Суго не стал меньше убийцей Рисы Аоянаги из-за того, что донес ее бывшему однокурснику о чем-то, возможно, полезном. 

Не проходит и недели, как инспектор Цунэмори просит его оказать Фредерике услугу. Ей требуется консультация в порту. Суго не может отказать Цунэмори: он же патрульный. Суго даже не может уточнить у Цунэмори, понимает ли она, что Фредерика использует очередной повод, чтобы о чем-то его расспросить: он же бывший военный, а военные бывшими не бывают, даже полгода на нейролептиках в реабилитационном центре не смогли этого изменить. Поэтому он спускается, садится в грузовик, который транспортирует его, как корзину с овощами, с грядки на обеденный стол Фредерики Ханасиро. Но она на удивление деловая поначалу: ей и правда требуется консультация человека, который не станет трепаться об этом ни с кем лишним. В порту — помятый боевой дрон, его доставили с юго-восточной границы ЮВАСа, характер повреждений говорит о том, что истребитель сбили с земли. Суго не знает о существовании снаружи радаров, способных запеленговать японский беспилотник, но у этой модели, почесав в затылке, говорит он, есть одна неприятная деталька: если лететь слишком низко, можно попасться на простой радиопеленгатор и тогда подойдет любая зенитка, а судя по повреждениям обшивки — здесь вообще хватило обычного гранатомета. Считай, из рогатки сбили, смеется Суго, качая головой. Так само выходит: обсуждая это, они садятся с Фредерикой в машину, едут с Фредерикой в ресторан, обедают с Фредерикой. Понимает ли он, что именно подтверждает ей, когда говорит, что этого — с беспилотником — не могло получиться случайно? Что где-то там, на юго-восточной границе ЮВАСа, сидит хорошо разбирающийся в японской технике человек, способный сбивать дронов из рогатки, а значит — он откуда-то там взялся такой? Если бы кто-то спросил об этом у Суго напрямую, он бы смутился, но никто его не смущает, такого вкусного стейка он никогда в жизни не ел. Так что он не сразу замечает, что у Фредерики каменеет лицо, а напряженный взгляд буравит что-то у Суго за плечом, а когда замечает, извиняется и идет в уборную, заодно и проверяет, куда же она смотрела. Ничего особенного, там за столиком сидит мужчина лет тридцати в стильном синем блейзере, с миловидной женщиной, которую Суго, несмотря на надвинутую на глаза кепку, даже узнает, это та певица, которую любит слушать Яей, Карина Комия, с ними еще девочка лет пяти, с необычными для японки русыми волосами, совсем как у Фредерики. Со всем этим новоприобретенным, совершенно для него бесполезным знанием Суго отливает и возвращается к своему столику, чтобы заметить: глаза у Фредерики покраснели, в остальном почти ничто не выдает в ней напряжения. Разве что разговор она поспешно сворачивает и даже не предлагает отвезти его в Бюро: за ним к ресторану приезжает обычный грузовик-развозка для патрульных. В просторной темноте салона, рассчитанного на четверых человек, Суго начинает догадываться: он видел что-то, совершенно не предназначавшееся для его глаз. Оно натирает ему голову, не отпускает и через несколько дней. Прощаясь с ним, Фредерика выглядела болезненно одинокой. Как человек, которому не к кому отнести себя, даже когда очень надо, чтобы кто-то подкрутил гайки, Суго ли не знать, как это бывает. Когда ему становится совсем неловко от своего трусливого желания удрать поскорее, не задавать лишних вопросов, сделать вид, что ничего не заметил, — он выпивает стаканчик для храбрости и набирает номер с визитки, которую Фредерика ему оставила.  
Никто не отвечает, как вы догадываетесь.

Никто больше не звонит, не хочет пить с ним кофе или использовать его как эксперта, или приглашать куда-то поработать. Ни через неделю, ни через месяц. Однажды, набравшись больше обычного, Суго выдумывает себе, как могло бы случиться, не сбеги он из ресторана, скажи он ей вместо “я пошел” что-то вроде “слушай, не хочешь еще пройтись”? Он выдумывает их прогулку по набережной, теплый солнечный свет в ее волосах, мягкое прикосновение прохладных пальцев к его запястью, так на этом и засыпает прямо в кресле, а потом, еще не до конца проснувшись среди ночи, рывком расстегивает пережимающие затвердевший член штаны и судорожно дрочит на остатки сна, на округлые формы Фредерики Ханасиро, на сильные руки Фредерики Ханасиро, на стоны оседлавшей его Фредерики Ханасиро, на резкие командные окрики: давай же, давай, давай!  
Больше он никогда так не делает из-за липкой мысли, посетившей Суго в тот самый момент, когда он с тихим стоном спустил себе в руку: а кто ему сказал, что больше месяца не отвечающая на его звонки Фредерика до сих пор жива? С тех пор этот вопрос зудит в голове у Суго, чем бы он ни занимался, но поговорить об этом в сущности не с кем, да и о чем говорить? Никак не выходит из Суго героя для хорошего сюжета, все возможности стать человеком поярче, измениться характером — он сливает одну за другой. Так и дожидается, маринуясь в себе, пока однажды, к зиме, Фредерика снова не появляется в Бюро: свежая, загорелая, довольная собой. Она больше никуда не зовет Суго, она даже не здоровается с Суго, а когда он подстерегает ее у кофейного автомата и спрашивает самое глупое, что пришло в голову: как дела, ездила куда-то? — Фредерика смотрит на него с вежливым недоумением, как будто забыла, как его зовут, да и почему, собственно, “как будто”.

В следующий раз они встречаются в тот самый день, когда всем становится понятно: по-прежнему в Бюро больше не будет. Даже Суго это ясно, хотя у него нет ни малейшего представления, что случилось между старшим инспектором Цунэмори и кем-то сверху такого, что ее от всего отстранили и, хуже того, поместили под арест. И какое отношение это имеет к тому, что вместо Д. Касэй директором Бюро стала К. Хосороги, о чем всему их департаменту лаконично сообщили по корпоративной рассылке. В этот день к Суго зашел Гиноза, у него было решительное лицо и неприятный тяжелый взгляд, точь в точь как в тот день, шесть лет назад, когда Гиноза сквозь зубы потребовал, чтобы Суго не попадался ему на глаза. Гиноза сказал, что их заставят свернуть расследование по Сасагаве, но он отказывается сворачивать расследование. И получил предложение, которое позволит продолжать искать правду. Просто уже не в Бюро. И пришел к Суго позвать его присоединиться.  
И надо же, даже это не заставляет Суго что-то между ними переосмыслить, он просто соглашается и все. Гиноза делает один звонок, которого хватает, чтобы их имена попали в особый список. Можно сказать, что Гиноза оказывает Суго огромную услугу. Вытаскивает из камеры, из-под домашнего ареста, а ведь мог бы просто взять и уйти сам. Они в последний раз едут в грузовике для патрульных — из гаража под небоскребом Бюро в гараж под зданием министерства иностранных дел — а потом поднимаются на пятьдесят четвертый этаж, заходят в кабинет Фредерики Ханасиро и становятся свободными людьми. С них снимают тяжелые наручные коммуникаторы, отслеживающие их перемещение. Их криминальные коэффициенты и даже тон отныне закрыты для городских сканеров. Они порядочные люди, объясняет Фредерика, которым просто не повезло заболеть. И свободными они гораздо полезнее Сивилле, чем заключенными. Здесь окажется: на самом деле, Фредерика отлично помнит Суго, просто решила не докучать ему, пока Суго сам не примет правильного решения. 

Но как вы уже, наверное, поняли, Суго не из тех, кто принимает решения. Он принимает свое новое состояние с тем же привычным смирением, что и все предыдущие. Учится держать длинную дистанцию с Фредерикой, в чей запах влюбился с первого взгляда. Учится вежливо, но непререкаемо давать неприятному отморозку Синье Когами понять, что они никогда не станут друзьями. Учится не лезть в отношения Когами с Гинозой, хотя одного из них нестерпимо хочется приложить заносчивой башкой о стену, а с другим хорошенько поговорить за бутылкой. Учится распоряжаться вновь обретенной свободой передвижения. Пробегает по десять километров по утрам. Обзавелся любимой корейской закусочной на мигрантском острове. Нашел неплохой, не грязный бордель. Обживается потихоньку. Отводит глаза, заметив у Фредерики на столе фотографию той самой девочки из ресторана. Он попадает в ее квартиру случайно: Фредерике нужно вечернее платье, а совещания тянутся одно за другим, и она просит его об одолжении (оно там одно такое, длинное в пол, зеленое, ты не перепутаешь, и туфли стоят прямо под ним, их тоже прихвати вместе с клатчем, он рядом). Значение слова “клатч” Суго ищет в поисковике, в остальном задача и правда оказывается простой. У дверей в кабинет Фредерики он — с платьем, повешенным на руку, с туфлями и этой дурацкой микросумочкой, в которую даже пистолет нормальный не влезет, — сталкивается с выходящим оттуда Когами. Тот нехорошо усмехается и говорит: ко всем у нее находится ключ, ты посмотри.  
За своим следи, цедит Суго и злится, конечно, но опять ни о чем лишнем не задумывается. И когда она звонит ночью с вопросом, не заедет ли он за ней, таким веселым, веселым вопросом — тоже не задумывается. И когда она вдруг плачет в машине; и когда она сама говорит, что не хочет оставаться одна; и когда она седлает его точно как в том сне; и когда царапает ему спину; и когда шепчет: хороший мой, какой же ты хороший; и даже когда оказывается, что Хомура Сидзука, давно подозреваемый ими в связях с Биврестом — ее бывший муж, — даже тогда Суго не задумывается о том, зачем Фредерике понадобилось просить его поутру заехать в реабилитационный центр к Аканэ Цунэмори, проведать ее, завезти ей чего-нибудь вкусного. И оставить там невзначай вот этот самый серебристый клатч, лучше подложив под что-то крупное, чтобы не так бросалось в глаза. 

И ведь если прижать его к стене, когда он позже спускается к машине уже из своей квартиры — переодевшись и приняв душ, побрившись, насвистывая незатейливый мотивчик под нос, спрятав клатч в рюкзак, — встряхнуть и спросить: вот как по-твоему, зачем ей это понадобилось? — Суго и глазом не моргнет, вы же помните, каким изворотливым бывает человеческий мозг, которому упорно не хочется о чем-то задумываться. Наверное, прослушка, — пожмет он плечами.  
Делов-то.


End file.
